Confusiones
by raqhu
Summary: Ella lo ama, pero está a punto de casarse con otra; él sabe que ella es la mujer de su vida, pero no puede hacer nada porque está con su mejor amigo; éste no quiere a ella, sino a su amiga; la amiga no se atreve a confesar que lo quiere.


_Los personajes aquí descritos no son míos, sino de J. K. Rowling sólo los utilicé para echar a volar mi imaginación…_

CONFUSIONES

Ella lo ama, pero está a punto de casarse con otra; él sabe que ella es la mujer de su vida, pero no puede hacer nada porque está con su mejor amigo; éste no quiere a ella, sino a su amiga; la amiga no se atreve a confesar que lo quiere.

"_No tuve el valor de ir a su boda, inventé una enfermedad que supuestamente me mantendría en cama, y eso que era la Dama de Honor, que bueno que Luna aceptó tomar mi lugar. Estoy segura que si iba, detendría la boda, no soportaría ver a la persona que más amo es esta vida con otra que no sea yo, por eso, por que lo amo tanto es que no fui, lo siento mucho por Ron, el no tiene la culpa de nada, que bueno que terminé con él, así no le haré más daño; él entendió que yo amaba a alguien más, en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que no seríamos felices juntos, lo hecho, hecho está. No sé que será de mi vida ahora en adelante, lo único que sé, es que me iré muy lejos de aquí, soy una cobarde, no lo niego, pero es la única forma de no pensar en él todo el tiempo."_

"_Estoy aquí, a unos instantes de esclavizar mi vida a una persona a la que no amo, fui un tonto, como no me di cuenta que era ella, mi mejor amiga, a la que en verdad amaba; fui un tonto, dejé el camino libre a mi mejor amigo, quien supo aprovechar la situación y quedarse con ella, creo que están muy enamorados, por eso me caso para no pensar en ella, para tratar de olvidarla. Si no hubiera sido Ron quien ganó su corazón hubiera peleado, pero no le puedo hacer eso a mi mejor amigo, a él no. Tampoco puedo lastimar a ella, si es feliz, yo también lo seré, aunque eso ocasione que mi corazón se marchite. Al menos, espero hacer feliz a Ginny, cuanto lamento estar usándola para poder olvidar a mi gran amor."_

"_Que bueno que ella terminó conmigo, yo no hubiera tenido el valor para confesarle que quería a alguien más, ojalá ella también sea feliz, no me imagino como hubiera reaccionado al saber que estoy enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas, espero que no sea muy tarde para confesarle a ella que la amo, que nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad de estar tan cerca de una persona como de ella. Espero que no reaccione mal, que no piense mal de mí por haber terminado con su mejor amiga. Me siento tan bien, tan libre, tan seguro de confesar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Espero que Hermione sea feliz, se lo merece, yo creo que nosotros dos no hubiéramos sido felices juntos, nuestros caminos son muy diferentes."_

"_Como lo quiero, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga, porqué tenía que pasarme esto a mí. Tan sólo me hubiera gustado haber podido probar sus labios, y darme cuanta si en verdad esto que siento por él es amor, cómo no va a ser amor, lo necesito, me duele verlo con otra aunque aquella sea mi mejor amiga. No sé si deba decírselo, tal vez… No, no, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero lo quiero. Sólo espero que ella lo haga feliz, de esa manera yo también lo seré. Cómo me atrevo a pensar que Ron se fije en mí, si soy una lunática, una loca que trató de llamar su atención en el colegio, pero que siempre fue invisible para sus ojos."_

"_Es el gran día, en uno minutos más seré la Sra. Potter, pero ¿por qué no me siento tan feliz como pensaba? Me he sentido más feliz en otros momentos, como cuando bailé con Neville en el colegio, en ese baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que recuerdos, nunca voy a olvidar su sonrisa, sus ojos, los dos estábamos muy contentos. ¿Qué estoy pensando?, es con Harry con el que debo casarme. Aunque de un tiempo para acá, no siento lo mismo en sus besos, antes eran tiernos, ahora son vacíos. ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿acaso no lo amo? Quedan tan pocos minutos que no soy capas de pensar con claridad. ¿Amo a Harry Potter o no?, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer el recuerdo del baile con Neville?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me gustaría estar en sus brazos en este momento?"_

Todo estaba listo, la ceremonia ya había iniciado, cada uno estaba en su lugar, la música había comenzado a tocar, Harry esperaba a que Ginny apareciera del brazo de su padre, él se veía guapísimo, pero sin brillo en sus ojos. Ginny usaba un vestido precioso y el velo de su bisabuela. Ya era tarde, muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, pensó Harry, debía aceptar su destino. Lo mismo pensaba Ginny, lo vio ahí, sentado en primera fila al lado de Ron, se veía muy nervioso, ella quiso salir corriendo pero sabía que no era justo lastimar a Harry de esa manera, que debía cumplir su destino.

Llegó el momento más difícil, el momento de decir "si, acepto". La pregunta estaba hecha, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a contestar.

-No – una voz había gritado de manera desesperada – Ginny, no te cases con Harry, por favor, no te cases – Neville se acercó hasta la pareja, los hermanos Weasley intentaron detenerlo pero fue imposible – Harry, perdóname, pero no puedo quedarme cayado, amo a Ginny, la amé desde que la conocí y se que no le soy indiferente ¿o no Ginny?, ¿recuerdas el baile de Navidad? Tú me dijiste que era el día más feliz que habías vivido, yo… perdóname, se que ahora quieres a Harry, que sean muy felices – se dio la vuelta y se fue triste.

-Harry, perdóname – le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a los brazos de Neville – Neville, espera, yo… te amo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Ginny y Neville se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

-Si Neville tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, yo también puedo hacerlo – Ron tomó la mano de Luna y le dijo – Luna, te amo, no se como, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti y ahora no se si pueda vivir si no comparto mi vida contigo.

-Ron, pero tu sales con Hermione, ella es mi mejor amiga y…

-Terminamos esta mañana.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos enamorados, ella nunca me ha amado, y yo tampoco a ella.

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué sabías?

-Que Hermione no te amaba, ella me confesó que amaba a alguien más pero no quería lastimarte, y yo no tuve el valor de confesarle que yo si te amaba, porque ambos creíamos que eras feliz a su lado.

-Mi linda Luna, siempre piensas primero en mi y luego en ti, esa es una de las razones por las cuales me enamoré de ti.

Harry estaba petrificado, primero Ginny había decidido no casarse con él, luego Ron confesó su amor por Luna y viceversa, y por último, Hermione estaba enamorado de alguien más. ¿De quién sería?, ¿acaso tendría alguna oportunidad?

-Luna.

-Si Harry

-¿De quién está enamorado Hermione? – Luna dudó en responderle.

-De ti – Harry estaba muy feliz, el amor de su vida lo amaba, tenía que buscarla y explicarle todo esta confusión.

-Harry ¿tú la amas?

-Sí, pero no quise aceptarlo, pensé que era feliz con Ron y no me atreví a ponerme en medio.

-Entonces, búscala – dijo Ron.

-Sí, eso voy a hacer.

-Harry – dijo Luna – Hermione no está en su casa, ella no está enferma, fingió todo para no estar en tu boda.

-¿Dónde está?, dime Luna, dime por favor.

-Iba a tomar un barco, pero si te das prisa la puedes alcanzar.

En el muelle, una castaña subía por las escaleras de un barco, su mirada era triste, muy triste.

Alguien que estaba a sus espaldas, depositó cerca de ella una rosa roja.

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que esa hermosa carita deje de estar triste? Me gusta más cuando sonríes.

-¿Harry? – Limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿y tu boda?

-Hoy pensaba unir mi vida con la mujer que amo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-No entiendo, ¿dónde está Ginny?, ¿piensan tomar el mismo crucero?

-No, te dije que lo que voy a hacer hoy es unir mi vida con la mujer que amo. Por eso estoy aquí, porque la mujer que amo eres tú.

-Harry estas diciendo… - pero Harry no dejó que terminara de hablar, obstruyendo sus labios con los suyos.

-Te amo Hermione y se que tu también me amas.

-Harry – ahora fue Hermione quien lo besó – te amo.

-Ahora que te tengo a mi lado no te voy a dejar ir.

-¿Pero Ginny y Ron?

-Por ellos no te preocupes, todos estábamos muy confundidos. Ni te imaginas, le debo a Neville que hoy estés a mi lado, siempre se lo voy a agradecer.

-¿A Neville?

-No te preocupes por nada, ya habrá tiempo para contarte todo.

-Entonces, bajemos del barco.

-¿Y si nos quedamos?

-Pero tu no tienes boleto – se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó uno.

-¿Quién dice que no?

Todos estaban muy felices, Ginny y Neville aprovecharon los preparativos de la boda para anunciar su compromiso, Ron y Luna se escaparon sin que nadie los viera. Harry y Hermione se besaron en la proa del barco, donde la luna, las estrellas y el mar, eran testigos de su amor consumado.

_Hola, no se si les guste, pero yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo, y me pareció justo que Neville fuera parte clave de la historia__. Ojalá puedan dejar comentarios._

_Saludos, hasta la próxima._


End file.
